Maura Isles and the Windsor Knot
by shallow-seas-we-sail
Summary: Prompted over on TextsFromMaura. Jane and Maura go on a date. Suits, dresses and ties, oh my! M for content. Rizzles implied.


Jane was finally getting out of the hospital today, and it was about fucking time. Having Maura mad at her only added to the dull ache in her head. The concussion was mild, but enough to keep her for observation for a few days. And even though they had made up with sentiments of love and adoration and all the mushy stuff that goes along with that, Jane just wanted to see her girlfriend. So when her phone buzzed beside her, she was happy to see Maura's name pop up.

_Since you are being discharged today, and since we are going out to dinner, I have a request._

Jane smiled; A_nything._

_Where a dress tonight._

Jane frowned;_ I take it back._

_Hear me out, Jane. I have a new Christian Dior suit I have been dying to wear out._

_And I think we would look quite dapper together, especially with *you* on my arm. I'll even be wearing a tie._

_Jane's eyebrows rose; You? In a tie?_

_Yes. With a very form fitting suit. Did I mention heels?_

Jane swallowed hard at the image in her head; _*ahem* What time will you be picking me up?_

Discharge came and went. The drive home with her mother consisted of bickering and a lot of Jane staring out the window in the attempt to not let her headache get worse at the sound of her mother's voice.

Finally at home, Jane threw her things on the couch, and scratched behind the ears of Jo who was scampering around her feet.

"At least you won't bitch at me. Now help me find something to wear." Jane said as she walked back to her room.

The black dress her mother had bought for her would be perfect. Yeah, she had worn it on that "date" with Grant, but that doesn't count. She didn't the mileage out of if that she could; and she most definitely could with Maura, causing a mischievous grin spread across her face.

With extra hop in her step, Jane laid out the dress on her bed, and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Standing in the kitchen, Jane pressed the beer bottle to her lips. "God, I've missed you." she said to no one, but Sam Adam's understood. He always did.

The door opening caused her to jump. Straightening her back, Jane ran her hands over the dress, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. She suddenly felt self-conscious as Maura walked in. The bottle in Jane's hand almost slipped as she eyes ran the length of Maura's body. Perfectly tailored, perfectly fitted to every curve, perfect Maura fucking Isles. And that tie. 'Oh God. I can die.' Jane's face gave her away; she was literally swooning.

A smile spread across Maura's face as she walked up to Jane and chastely kissed her. "My, detective, you clean up rather well." Jane could only nod. "We have reservations at 7 at Ruth Chris. Shall we?" Maura said, extending her arm. Jane took a final gulp of her beer and set the bottle on the counter and linked arms with the blonde. "Lead the way."

"Stay there." Maura said getting out of the car, and rounding it to the passenger side. Opening the door, she extended her hand, which Jane graciously took. "And they say chivalry is dead." Maura could only smile as she intertwined their fingers and walked to the restaurant.

"I'll go grab as drinks while we wait for the table." Jane said, leaning over and kissing Maura on the cheek. Jane needed a drink, or four. As she made her way to the bar, she found herself unbelievably turned on. Jane Rizzoli was dressed to the nine's with her smoking hot girlfriend and this whole little role reversal thing that they had going on was working for her in the best kind of way. So much so that she didn't mind that the drinks were horribly overpriced or that that the bartender checked her out. To Jane it felt like her and Maura were the only two in the room, because that woman truly took Jane's breath away. Glancing over her shoulder she caught Maura's eye and was given a quick wink in return.

_Giving the bartender their order, Jane felt her phone vibrate in her hand._

_I know you just stepped over to the bar to get drinks.. but you are absolutely stunning. I can't take my eyes off you._

_I think people haven't stopped staring at us since we got here._

_I think when we get home the only thing you will be wearing is my tie._

Jane fumbled with her phone and caught it just as the bartender sat down their drinks.

_Nice save by the way. I'm sure the bartender appreciates you not spilling $20 martini's all over his bar._

Jane had no response. How in the hell was she supposed to get through this dinner? Aggressive Maura was up there with spontaneous Maura. Jane threw down money on the bar and gathered her wits.

_Is it time to go home, wet?_  
_*YET_

Jane tried and failed to correct herself. Too late. 'Oh, way to flirt, idiot.' Her phone buzzed.

_You don't really have to correct yourself, Jane._

Jane took a long sip of the martini in her hand, then tucked her phone away back in her wristlet. She wasn't sure if she could last through this dinner.

And Jane was right, she couldn't last. Not even close. Halfway through their meal she had requested it be packed up. Maura could only suppress a giggle. She enjoyed seeing her partner flustered. It wasn't often that this happened, and she delighted in the idea that she had this sort of effect on Jane. And while their conversation over dinner hadn't strayed off course in any sort of way, there were subtle touches. Body language. The way Jane's eyebrows slightly rose and the corner of her mouth twitched when she spoke. Maura could see the signs of arousal.

So the ride back to Jane's place is what Maura had expected it to be; Jane's hand wandering over her knee and thigh has she drove; tracing its way up her side as she drove until it settled onto the back of her neck so that Jane could twirl with her hair.

Pulling up to the apartment complex, Maura parked and again made her way to open Jane's door. Only she was surprised when Jane closed the door quickly behind her and Maura found herself being spun and pinned against it, Jane's lips colliding with hers and her hands ran up her sides, until they ghosted across her chest and played with the lapels of her dress jacket. Pulling back, Jane bit her lip and looked down at her chest, pulling the tie out and backing up a step, letting the fabric slip through her fingers.

Maura's mouth was agape. Jane was trying to beat her at her own game, and was well on her way to succeeding. Following Jane, they silently made their way up the steps and to her apartment; and once in, Jane walked immediately back to the bedroom. Maura smiled as she followed; Jane was leaving nothing to be alluded to, any and all subtlety was gone, and Maura didn't mind one bit. She actually was enjoying it, this tit for tat game they had going on. But Maura had been storing one idea away since dinner. If Jane thought she had her, she was quite wrong.

In the bedroom, Jane was standing in front of her dresser removing her earrings. Maura caught her eye in the mirror and walked up behind her. Her heels made her even with the taller woman, and she wrapped her arms around her waist, bringing her head around and her mouth close to her ear. "Do you know how to tie a windsor knot?"

Jane let out a chuckle, and Maura looked up smiling at their reflection. Jane shook her head. "No. You had to tie it for me for my police hero gala thing." Maura ran her hands up Jane's side, and then took a step back, loosening her own tie, her eyes never leaving Jane's in the mirror.

"That's right. I did. I remember we were standing almost like this." Maura took a step forward, placing the tie on the back of Jane's neck, and letting the pieces fall beside her breasts, then she brought her hands around her shoulders, pinching the fabric between her fingers. Pressing her body against Jane's, she brought her lips back to her ear. "You should learn. You look marvelous in a tie."

Maura wrapped and flipped, tucked and finally brought the knot up loosely again Jane's neck. "Though" she began, her hands trailing down Jane's arms, then her sides, "this hardly matches." Finding the zipper, Maura gently pulled down as her other arm wrapped around Jane's waist, pulling at the dress until it slipped from around Jane and pooled at her feet. Their eyes met again in the mirrors reflection. Maura let her hands wander across Jane's chest, down the space between her breasts, until her hands finally rested on her hips. Maura spun her, and took a step forward, pinning Jane against the dresser while one hand grabbed her hip and the other pulled at her tie to bring Jane's mouth to hers. A moan escaped Jane's lips, and Maura couldn't help but to smile into the kiss. Letting go of the tie, Maura swept clear the top of the dresser, and grabbed Jane's hips firmly, hoisting her on top of it.

And if she had surprised herself with her own strength, then she most certainly surprised Jane. Standing between her legs, Maura pulled roughly at her underwear, causing Jane's hips to rise to remove the clothing. Wrapping an arm around Jane, she pressed her hand firmly between her shoulder blades while her fingers ran the length of her, flicking and circling sensitive areas as Jane's breath became ragged in between their kisses and a breathy "Fuck" spilled out against her lips, and her hands found their way to Maura's neck, entangling themselves in her hair.

Moving from her mouth to her neck, Maura sucked gently on the pulse point there as she slipped inside of Jane, causing the brunette to tighten her hold in her hair, while her other hand shot down and gripped the side of the dresser. Maura started slowly at first, but as she felt Jane's hips start into a rhythm, she began to speed up to match pace. Jane's head fell back, hitting the mirror, and she closed her eyes tight. Adding swipes from her thumb, Maura kissed across the hollow of her neck and ran her teeth across the collarbone in front of her. Jane's breath quickened as she felt herself reaching a peak and finally fall over into an exquisite abyss as warm waves crashed through her body. Maura slowed her hand, and rested her forehead against Jane's shoulder.

Jane's body was humming, and she let go of the dresser and gripped Maura's wrist gently, causing her to stop her slow ministrations. Bringing her head forward, she leaned into Maura's ear and let out a whispered "I love you." Maura smiled against her shoulder, and picked her head up, meeting Jane's eyes, then glanced down to the tie around her neck. "You should keep this on." She let out breathlessly. Jane let go of her wrist. "You should keep going." And captured the blondes lips with her own as Maura began to set their pace again.


End file.
